Missed You
by ChloeKingfanatic1894
Summary: 5 years ago, Ryan and Gabriella kissed and he made her go back to Troy despite their declarations of love. Now, he can't get her or that day off his mind. Will he find her again or will he just have to move on for good? Find out in the sequel to One Moment, Missed You. Contains One Moment from Ryan's POV in case you discovered this first! Ryella!


**AN: Okay! This is my sequel to One Moment and it's Ryan's POV! Idk if it will be a one-shot since I am starting with him remembering his kiss with Gabby! I do not own HSM or the characters! ENJOY!**

* * *

Ryan's POV:

I stare across the bay at the house I live in with Sharpay. She let me live there after my girlfriend kicked me out of our house. I run my hand over the arm of the bench I am sitting in and out of the corner of my eye I see black hair. I turn my full attention on Gabby, but it's not her. It never is. I still think about our kiss all the time. She kissed me. It took all my strength not to take her right then and there, but she wasn't mine. I let myself relive that wonderful moment...

_I walk around the huge pool of the country club. It is a perfect blue today, but I hardly notice because I'm too busy thinking about a certain dark-haired beauty. As I round a corner I see her sitting on the edge of the pool. Her back is to me so I make myself known. I smile at her. "Hey, Gabby!" She turns around and smiles at me, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Something is wrong. My smile fades and I sit next to her. The proximity sends electricity through me, but I try to act normal. "What's wrong, honey?" Did I seriously just call her that? So much for normal. I don't give her time to think about it and wrap my arm around her waist. She starts sobbing and buries her face in my chest. Despite the already unbearable electricity between us I wrap my other arm around her waist. "Shhhhhhhhhhh! Gabby, it's okay! I'm here." I think about Troy and how he hasn't been giving Gabby the attention she deserves lately. If Gabby was mine, I'd never let her feel unloved or unimportant. I'd love her with every ounce of my being. Luckily, I don't pause while thinking all this so she doesn't notice anything odd. "I don't pretend to not notice the changes Troy is going through and how they are affecting you." She looks up at me with her gorgeous eyes and wipes them. "I just...thought this summer would be fun and instead..." She shakes her head and can't finish her sentence. I understand perfectly though. Instead she's stuck working for my sister and I and Troy is acting like a different person. She sniffs and I wish I had a tissue for her._

_I nod to let her know I understand without her finishing. She looks around at the things surrounding the swimming pool and focuses on the huge rock wall by the lifeguard stand. It reflects the moving water. She focuses on her breathing. I know exactly what to say. Hopefully I won't slip up and show her how much I love her. "Gabriella, I know Troy loves you! Any guy would be crazy...not...to!" Oops! That's exactly what I wanted to avoid saying. Anything that would imply my feelings for her is bad. I look away and down and try to contain my blush. Suddenly, the electricity sky-rockets and I try not to kiss her. Troy would kill me if he found out. What would she do if I did? She sighs and leaves me. I don't try to hold her. I sigh and stare at the pool again. Why would she run away from me? What if...the electricity rising was...her? Does she have feelings for me, too? I've got to go talk to her. I stand up and am about to go find her when I start thinking about Troy. No matter what happens, she has to go back to him. If I really love her, I have to push her away and to him. With that, I run off in the direction she went. I search the inside of the country club figuring she ran inside. I search everywhere and finally get to the golf course. Is she so stupid as to go out there by herself? It's huge and if you don't know it well, it's easy to get lost. This thought sends me running through the course._

_"GABRIELLA, WHERE ARE YOU?" I look around as I keep my pace and finally find her sitting down with her knees against her chest. I run towards her, but she stands up to run away. Before she can move, I reach her and grab her wrist before pulling her back to face me. She stares right into my eyes and kisses me. I close my eyes and feel her arms snake around my neck. I'm shocked, but I move my mouth with hers and wrap my arms around her waist. I feel her grab my hair and pull me closer. I don't stop her and our bodies press against each other. When she gasps at the contact I quickly slide my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues move together like they belong with each other and a groan escapes her mouth. I smile against her lips at the fact that I made her groan and slide my hand up to her hair. I pull it gently and I feel her hands cup my face. My mind catches up with my actions and screams questions at me. Why am I not stopping this? Don't I feel any shame that I'm kissing Troy Bolton's girlfriend? I don't care though because the electricity between us has finally been acknowledged. I think about taking her shirt off, but I realize what I really have to do and pull her away from me. I can't help smiling despite what I'm about to do to her._

_She looks up at me and returns my smile. She tenderly kisses me one more time and I hug her. I bury my face in the crook of her neck to try to save her scent to memory. She hugs me back and sighs. I can't keep how I feel about her from her anymore. "I love you, Gabby!" As she pulls away from me, I feel pain and sadness since I know I'm about to kill us both. I can tell she sees both of those emotions as well as love when she looks in my eyes and cries all over again. "I love you, too!" Those four little words give me strength to finish this. She has to go back to Troy and we both need to act like this wonderful moment never happened. "We're not going to do anything about it, are we?" I shake my head and hug her again. I can't help but take advantage of what little time we have. "No! I am not going to take you from Troy because I know you two will work this out!" She cries harder. "Ryan, I want you as my boyfriend!" I tilt her chin up to me and gently kiss her. "I think you should go clean up and then go to the kitchen and be with your friends." She nods and reluctantly pulls out of my grasp. I suddenly feel freezing without her pressed against me. She turns around and runs away. I know I will think about that one moment every day for the rest of my life. She looks back at me and I smile and turn to leave. As I walk away and think about what I just did I think of the saying: if you love something, set it free. I did that today and it killed us both._

I sigh and put my head in my hands. That was five years ago. Troy and Gabriella are probably happily married now. "Ryan? Ryan Evans?" I look up and see something that I dreamed of forever. I jump up and hug Gabriella. "Gabby, you're here!" She laughs and hugs me back. "I'm here." I push her away and sigh. "Where's Troy? How is he?" Gabby laughs and just kisses me as her only response. She wraps her arms around my neck. The force knocks me to the ground and she lands on top of me before getting up and helping me up. "We broke up not long after graduation. I told him what happened, Ryan." She looks down and I tilt her chin up to me. "You did what?" I let her go and walk away. "Ryan, I had to! Senior year was so hard! I spent it thinking about which one of you I truly love and making sure Troy didn't think I wasn't in love with him! I made my decision, Ryan! I hope you still love me." I laugh sadly and turn around. "You honestly think I'm acting like this because I don't love you?" She looks down and I can tell she does. "Gabby..." I walk up to her and grab her face before crushing my lips to hers.

She wraps her arms around my neck again and I smile against her mouth. I feel her tongue graze the valley of my lips and I moan. Her tongue instantly goes into my mouth and I pull away. "Come with me!" I grab her hand and take her into the woods. We finally reach a clearing that no one knows about and I turn to face her. "Now, where were we?" She giggles as I kiss her neck and grabs my hair to urge me on. I wrap my arms around her waist and gently lower her to the ground. "I love you, Ryan!" I smile and kiss her passionately before pulling away. "I love you, too! Gabby, I want to do this right. I'm not going to take your virginity until I can call you Mrs. Ryan Evans." She starts to cry and I kiss her tears away. I pull away again to see her response and she nods.

"Okay! Can I take off your shirt though?" I smile and wink at her. "Sure." I stand on my knees and she does the same. She tentatively touches the hem of my shirt and then looks at me and bites her lip. I smile, wrap my arms around her waist, and kiss her. "What are you waiting for, babe?" She grabs the hem of my shirt and lifts it over my stomach. I raise my arms and she takes it off. She gasps when she sees how muscular and lean my abs are and delicately touches them with her long nails. I moan again and she smiles. "I've missed you, Ryan." I smile and hug her. I feel her arms touch my bare back and sigh. "I've missed you more!" I suddenly think about the saying that popped into my mind the day we first kissed and suddenly remember there's more to it. The full saying is: if you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it was meant to be. She kisses me passionately and pushes me down so that she's laying on top of me. Her lips feel like satin and I never want to be without them. I knew right then that I would be her husband someday soon.


End file.
